Angel Gear
Angel gear is a type of technology developed by the Weaver race and used by Human race. It is a combat system designed for Individual soldiers. The angel gear can only be used by women. As there is no men have been recorded to using it. Angel Classification An angel user can be classified in five tiers. They are classified as Novice > Human > Earth > Heaven > Soul. Novice are the weakest tire angels and soul tier are the strongest. Angel Tier Specialties * Novice Tier Specialties - 'Novice tier angel can create simple weapons and gadgets with their bodies. * '''Human Tier Specialties -' Human tier angel will start to create their unique weapon. * '''Earth Tier Specialties - '''Earth tier angel can initiate their own holy blood to perform nuclear fission and self destruct. * '''Heaven Tier Specialties - '''Like earth tier angel, heaven tier angel would completely nuclear fission their holy blood and self destruct. Which is more deadly 50 times than Little Boy and Fat Man. ** '''Unique Battle Mode - '''An heaven tier angel has its own unique battle form. * '''Soul Tier Specialties - '''Soul tier angel can invade souls. '''Angel Gear System Implantation The procedure of undergoing of an angel is excruciating pain, that's why their jaw is fixed open to not to bite their tongue off from pain. To undergo the first procedure is called injection stage they are injected with artificial meridians so it can endure holy blood. Secondly, they are injected with holy blood and and material such as carbon steel. The holy blood would perfectly combine their flesh with carbon steel. It will allow them to strengthen their bodies and create carbon steel materials by themselves, and this procedure is called the rebirth stage. Finally the last stage is they download blueprint of weapons to their brain so, they could 3D print them based on them from their bodies as it called battle form. Once the procedure is done they have successfully become novice tier angel.After 48 hours their human potential will fully unlocked. 2.jpg|Angel gear Procedure 1 3.jpg|Angel gear Procedure 2 4.jpg|Angel gear Procedure 3 5.jpg|Angel gear Procedure 4 Trivia * The more powerful an angel is the more air headed they are as they don't fully use their brain power. Only soul tier are exception. * There are only 5 Heaven tier Angels. * Mu Siyun is only Soul tier Angel. * Every tier is stronger than the previews tier many times (e.g., Human tier is ten time stronger than Novice tier , Earth tier is hundred time stronger than Human tier and so on) * No anesthesia used on angel procedure to insure holy blood can flow through their body without any problem. * The Angel procedure is two times painful than child birth by survey. * They have build in Wi-Fi in their body. * Angels holy blood is very dangerous substance. * Angles are walking nuke after they become earth tier angel. * Soul tier angel seems to have no pulse, heartbeat and brainwave activity like dead person. * They have the highest mortality rate. * They are discriminated by many people. * If they use angel gear against supervisor they are death sentenced. Category:Universe